The present invention relates to an undergarment with openable forward flap and more particularly pertains to allowing easy access to one""s genitalia.
The use of undergarment assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, undergarment assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating urination are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,777 to Gupton discloses an undergarment with a VELCRO(trademark) closure, for medical purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,232 to Miller discloses an undergarment with a linear fly opening, covered by a pair of flaps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,935 to Countee, Jr. discloses an undergarment with a pocket incorporated.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an undergarment with an openable forward flap for allowing easy access to one""s genitalia.
In this respect, the undergarment with openable forward flap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing easy access to one""s genitalia.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved undergarment with openable forward flap which can be used for allowing easy access to one""s genitalia. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of undergarment assemblies now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved undergarment with openable forward flap. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved undergarment with openable forward flap which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pair of underpants adapted for being worn by a person. The underpants have a waistband, a front panel, a back panel, and a pair of leg openings. The front panel has a central opening therethrough. The central opening is aligned with genitalia of the person when the pair of underpants are being worn. The central opening has a layer of adhesive disposed around a periphery thereof. A flap portion is removably disposed over the central opening of the pair of underpants. The flap portion has a layer of adhesive disposed around a periphery thereof. The flap portion is engaged within the central opening for the covering thereof whereby the layer adhesive of the central opening engages the layer of adhesive of the flap portion. The flap portion has a handle extending upwardly therefrom.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved undergarment with openable forward flap which has all the advantages of the prior art undergarment assemblies and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved undergarment with openable forward flap which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved undergarment with openable forward flap which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved undergarment with openable forward flap which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an undergarment with openable forward flap economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved undergarment with openable forward flap for allowing easy access to one""s genitalia.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved undergarment with openable forward flap including a pair of underpants adapted for being worn by a person. The underpants have a central opening therethrough. The central opening is aligned with genitalia of the person when the pair of underpants are being worn. A flap portion is removably disposed over the central opening of the pair of underpants.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.